


to be determined

by dracaenia (Arel)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Dynamics, James is very amused, Kid Fic, M/M, Meddling, Protective Q, Q is not amused, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/dracaenia
Summary: Q's worlds are clashing. He is not amused. Not even a tiny bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



The wedding hadn't even started yet and already Q had to admit to himself that he was fairly deep into flustered already and it didn't even have any pleasurable reason. No, this time it was entirely and fully his family's fault; more specifically that of his dear father and beloved children. Who were currently all trying to climb an old oak tree on the edge of the lawn. In their formal outfits.  
Q resisted the urge to smash his head into the table and instead just took a deep breath, before he, very quietly, murmured to himself: “At least the wedding itself is already dealt with.” His family could not always be relied on to schedule their activity rushes for convenient timing. It did not help at all that for this all four of them had arrived wearing skirts in the broadest of sense, three wearing kilts and the fourth what she had deemed a “wedding dress”. Thankfully, and he was using that word very lightly here, the only ones actually climbing said tree were his almost eighty year old father and his little boy, both wearing of course kilt and somehow managing not to moon the entire rest of the reception. He was startled out of his horror by a lovely young woman trying to move unobtrusively to the seat right next to him, where his cousin Becky had told him “dear Rachel” would sit. Q smiled at her and quickly stood up, pulling out the chair for her. She smiled at him and thanked him, sounding so unsure of herself that Q couldn't quite restrict his parenting instinct. “Lovely to finally meet you, Rachel”, he said and smiled encouragingly, which she answered a bit shakily. “Becky has told me quite a bit about you and your family, Lord Kelburn.” He laughed gently, to which she blushed furiously. “Please, you are marrying my cousin in june. Call me Alastair.”  
Rachel seemed to reluctantly agree and by the time Becky turned up, his two children had joined them for a short interlude about how to behave at the table even if Grandpa had promised them ice cream, and just as quick as they had turned up they had been whisked away by their all too doting Grandpa, to sit at the Adult table for the very first time. Q had to admit that he was dreading the trouble already, that those three would probably wreck, but there was little he could do. For some reason his father had managed to seat him away from Ada Máiri and Nicholas, his adorable and equally mischievous children and have him put in the “quirky and young” table, that only got saved from the Singles-Table-lable by the grace of his cousin Becky and her adorable fiancée Rachel, who were so very much in love. The two of them could have brought their hosts a whole lot of headaches, just by the fact of being two women in a relationship, so you couldn't very well seat them apart if you seated the other pairs next to each other. That was probably also how his father had managed to steal Q's children from him. By seating Q and a possible date on a tiny table with Becky nobody could cry foul play for trying to exclude them, but they were also probably a bit more comfortable, not being used to the whole hubbub and all and the female to male ratio was kept.  
“Good afternoon, ladies”, interrupted the voice of his nightmares his musings. His head twisted around to look at the one it originated so quickly, his neck gave an audible crack. “Nice to see you again, Rachel”, the arsehole continued, having the audacity to smile at Q's table mates and to his horror Rachel smiled back, offering her hand. “Good afternoon, James.” She caught Q staring at Bond from across the table and her eyes started to sparkle. “James, may I introduce to you: The honourable Dr. Alastair Boyle, Viscount Kelburn, cousin of my fiancée Becky. Alistair, my colleague Commander James Bond.” Q got up and shook the offered hand mechanically, trying to kill Bond by the sheer power of his murderous gaze, completely missing what Rachel had said until they had both sat down and he had his hand again on a glass of champagne. Wait, colleague? Frowning, he turned to his cousin, who had swapped seats with her better half, so that Rachel could chat better with the enormous idiot that had just joined them. “Where does Rachel work, Becks?”, he enquired and his frowned when he took in his relative's answer. “She does something in media relations, the company has such an inane name, that I can never properly remember. International Export or some such. Were I not so happy being a freelancer she would have tried to get me hired last year when they were looking for an illustrator, whatever for I can only imagine.”


End file.
